Camp Bloom
by InsomniacEsha
Summary: Bella goes to camp with her two cousins and two best friends. What happens when she meets some jerk who is just jealous of the one and only Mike Newton. Who gets the girl? Yeah...I suck at summarys. AH OOC
1. Chapter one

This is my first Twilight based fanfiction. so i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer. I asked for the rights and guess what SM said. 'No.' so i dont own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter one.

"Do I have to go to the camp?" Bella asked. She was going to be going to Camp Bloom in two weeks. Her mom and dad had told her that she had to go since her cousins, Jasper and Rosalie, were going. Renee had wanted Bella to do something to do something for this summer since all Bella did was stay home and read. Bella needed to go out and get some air and sunshine. She was a very pale girl that was close to a faded white.

"Yes you do. And no more questions, you've already asked me and your father ever since we told you that you **had** to go." Renee Swan answered.

"But just because..."  
"Your going." and with that Renee left.

"Fine, but can Alice come?"  
"Go ahead and ask her."  
"YES"

Bella called Alice to tell her and Alice told her that her and Emmett could go.  
"We have so much packing to do..."Alice exclaimed when Bella told her. Then she started making a list of what to bring. When she said the words 'make-up' Bella stopped her.  
"Alice its camp, not a hotel..."  
"But we have to impress the boys."  
"Fine bring only two of everything that you **NEED **not **WANT**. You know what? I'll be there in 5 minutes." Bella told her mom that she was going to Alice's and left. Alice and Emmett lived down the block. So Bella got there in a matter of 2 minutes since she was running.  
"Alice I'm here!" Bella let herself in since both families were very close. She went up the stairs to Alice's room and tried to open the door. But the door wouldn't budge.

"ALICE OPEN THE DOOR!"  
"I didn't lock it..." There's kind of a pile right where the door is so... WAIT LET ME THINK..." it was silent for another 10 seconds then Alice came up with and idea..."Bella! Go through the window like we used to do when we were 2nd grade...Please? I can't move the pile..."  
"Fine." With that Bella went outside and went to the side of the house where Alice's room was."ALICE! WHERE'S THE ROPE?"  
"Um....Well you see I kinda..."  
"You lost it didn't you?" Bella asked Alice annoyed.  
"Yup."  
"Then how am I supposed to get up there?"  
Just then she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me do you need help?"  
"Huh" Bella turned around and saw the person talking to her. "Emmett, could you please try not to act all formal and all that stuff and help me?" **(Lol you thought it was Edward, didn't you?)**  
"Very well...Get up on my shoulders..."  
"Lmao."  
Emmett helped Bella up into Alice's room. Alice didn't know Bella would come in so quick so she didn't help Bella up. Bella fell after she got through the window.  
"Whoops?" Alice said sheepishly...

"Sorry...But....CLOTHES AND MAKE-UP NEEDS TO BE PACKED!!!!"  
"Alice? I just fell... don't make me stand up."  
"Fine. You can crawl to the pile."  
Bella looked towards the door and her mouth fell open. Then pile was bigger than Emmett himself with all his grizzly bear self. Bella stared at the pile for at least 5 minutes before Alice interrupted her with a 'shocked' tone.  
"Bella? You know that's not all my clothes right? Al-"  
"I...know..." She could barely speak because her mouth had deprived of saliva with her mouth wide open letting the air in the atmosphere dry her tongue out.  
"Well can we get to work then? Or do you not want to leave to eat or go home? 'Cause you are not leaving through that window."  
"Okay. Let's get to work..."  
Bella was still amazed but crawled over to the pile and started sorting out things that could go with Alice to Camp Bloom.

After 3 hours of sorting the pile was gone and it was already five o'clock P.M.  
"Well, I guess you can go now. Bye Bella. Also can you come back tomorrow so we can sort through the 'Go' pile?"

"Bella?" Alice turned around and saw that Bella was already fast asleep.  
"I guess I'll tell my parents to tell your parents that you fell asleep and ask if you can sle-...Why am I saying this? Your not even awake. I'll just go."Alice said annoyed and got up.

**Downstairs**

"Mom?Dad? Bella kinda fell asleep upstairs while we were cleaning the clothes up. So can you ask her parents if she can sleep over?"  
"Of course, you know that Bella is always welcome." her mother, Esme, said.  
"I'll just call her" her father, Charlise, continued.  
"Thanks, well I'm also tired so...g'night."  
"Don't you want to eat?" Esme asked while Charlise talked to Renee and Charlie.  
"Nah, its alright I just want to sleep for a hundred years."  
"Okay, then goodnight." Esme replied chuckling at what Alice had said.  
Alice went upstairs and bumped into Emmett.  
"Sorry Em. I didn't see you somehow with you ginormous size...Just kidding. I just wasn't paying attention."

Alice left Emmett standing there and went to her room only to see that Bella was awake and brushing her teeth with the toothbrush that she left at Alice's house whenever there were times like this.

**Upstairs**  
"I huremd ataht I rwars shelping owver haree."  
"Yup also I got your pajamas in your drawer." Alice could always understand Bella no matter what was in her mouth and vice-versa.  
After Bella finished brushing her teeth she went into Alice's room and changed. Alice was in the bathroom brushing her own teeth.  
"Alice?"

"Huh?"  
"What do you think camp will be like? Do you think that Jessica is going to go? I wonder if we're going to meet and hot guys. You'd probably find one that you'd like. I wonder if I will..."  
Alice finished brushing her teeth and went over to Bella. She was just about to smack Bella upside the head when Bella fell.  
"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Alice yelled will trying to hide her laughter. Apparently she was doing a good job since Bella didn't get mad at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."  
"Okay. Well...I guess that we should go to sleep... Night Bella."  
"Good-night Alice. Oh and by the way what happened to Emmett? I didn't see him or hear him since he helped me through the window. Why was he even outside?"  
"Apparently he met some girl but he won't tell us who she is. By the way who are we going with? My parents or your parents?"  
"Didn't I tell you? We're going with my cousins' parents."  
"Really? How many cars do they have? 'Cause you know my stuff..." Alice gestured to the 'Go' pile.  
"Umm...They should have enough room 'cause they got used to my cousin Rosalie's stuff getting most of the room in the car."  
"Hmm...I have to meet her thank God for the trip."  
"Lmao. Good night Alice."  
"Night Bella."

* * *

  
R&R please? Remember its my first one for Twilight and us authors like R&Rs. Soo....Go ahead...


	2. Finally we're here

**Disclaimer: I asked SM for the rights and she said...'Yes'. But then I woke up and fell off the bed. So I guess I don't own Twilight.  
**

Chapter two: Camp Time.

"I can't believe that we're finally here!" cried Alice. The car ride was unbearable for her since she was a little pixie who couldn't sit still for too long. She got out with Jasper holding her hand. Emmett trailed out with Rose holding his hands. Bella came out last looking like the odd one out.

***Flashback***

"ALICE! THEY'RE HERE! EMMETT! COME ON YOU GUYS! WE DON'T WANNA BE THE LAST ONES THERE!" Bella screamed.

"I'm here but Alice kinda needs help with her bags. Shouldn't you know that since you helped her pack?"

"Ughhhh...Alice we're going to be late because of you." Bella called going outside the house and calling Jasper over. "Jasper? Can you help my friend with her bags?"

"Sure." They both went inside the house only to be greeted by Alice slamming into Jasper and ending on top of him.

"Oomph."

"SORRY!!!"

"It's alr-" Jasper opened his eyes and saw Alice's sad face. He automatically shut-up too intrigued with Alice's beauty. She was just perfect for him. The short, black, spiky hair looking only like she was 4 and a 1/2 feet tall.

"Guys?" Bella whispered. She felt like she was intruding a private moment so she left to go to the garage to get some glue for the posters that they were going to make at camp. She went into the garage only to find Emmett and Rosalie making out. Another private moment.

"Sorry!"  
Rosalie and Emmett turned around and saw Bella leave red-faced.  
"Sorry Bella!" Rosalie and Emmett cried at the same time.

***End Flashback*  
**  
Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett went around to the Camp Administrator's room to sign in. When they got to the room they saw a boy around their age with blond hair. They went up to him to ask where they had to sign in. But he only noticed Bella.

"H-h-h-hi." He stuttered making Rosalie, Emmett and Alice laughing. Jasper and Bella were looking at him with a '_What the hell?Is he alright?_' look.  
"Hi. Do you know where we have to sign in?"Bella asked him.  
"Um...You sign in over there by the door."The boy said nervously.  
"."Bella thanked and dragged the rest except for Jasper since he thought the boy was a little crazy, to the sign in place.  
"Your welcome. By the way, can i have you name? Mine is Mike. Mike Newton."  
"My name's Bella."  
", See you later?"  
"Sure." When she said that everyone had finished signing in and they left.

"Guys. Stop laughing...please?Guys! GUYS!"

"S-or-rr-y B-b-bell-a."Alice and Rosalie said while trying to catch their breaths. Emmett just kept laughing at her until he fell down. Then he started rolling on the floor 'til he hit someone. He looked up and saw the one and only Mike.  
"So-so-so-sor-sorry."Emmett gasped trying to catch his breath.  
"It's okay."  
"Why did you follow us?"gasp"Are you a stalker?"Rosalie asked.  
"No, no I'm not but I forgot to tell you guys what cabin your in..."  
"Oh, okay what cabin are we in?"  
Mike took out his list and told each person their cabin number. It was four people to a cabin. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were in cabin 10. Emmett and Jasper were in cabin 20. Both cabins were across from one another. Alice and Rosalie both jumped up and down in excitement. They would be seeing Emmett and Jasper every second they could. Even at night... They could look out the windows and talk to each other like that.

"Thanks, Mike but we have to go put our stuff away."Bella told him.

"Um...alright but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight. There's a restaurant near here and the camp administrator lets everybody go look around town the first night."  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt...Alright, I'll go with you."Bella said as she was leaving with a laughing Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and even Jasper.

When they got into the girls' cabin they saw another girl.  
"Hi."Bella called to her while Alice ran up to her and gave her a hug telling her that all of them were going to become best girl looked surprised but also looked happy and knew that somehow Alice was right.  
"Hi. My name is Angela."  
"Hi my name is Bella and these are my friends and cousins Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper."  
"Cool. Guess we're going to be roommates."  
"Well we have to go see our cabin , bye Alice, Rose, Bella, and Angela."Jasper told the four girls.  
"Bye!" the girls said.  
"WAIT!"Angela cried.  
"What?"Emmett asked coming back into the cabin with Jasper.  
"What cabin are you guys in?"  
"Cabin 20, why?The dudes aren't gay right?"Emmett asked in a panicked voice.  
Angela laughed but then got serious. "No its just that the guy in there isn't the best person in the world."  
"What did he do?"Rosalie and Alice asked in a scared voice because they were afraid that Emmett and Jasper might get hurt.  
"He's been in jail and is a player. He went up to me and started to act like we were together since we were little when i don't even know him. Don't let him near Rose, Alice, or Bella. Got it?"  
"Wait ti-"  
"Emmett its okay. We just have to be careful."  
"Alright."  
"That's just one guy. What about the other?"Jasper asked Angela.  
"He's a lot nicer but they're best friends so you'll have to try to get him onto your side."  
"Okay Ali- Alice?What are you doing?"  
"I'm jumping up and down silly, wanna know why? 'Cause this feels like a spy mission..."

"Alice..."Jasper sighed and left the cabin.  
"BYE JASPER!"Alice called after him.  
Emmett left following Jasper to meet their roommates.  
"Angela?"  
"Yeah, Bella?"  
"Do you know the two guys' names?"  
"Yup. The first guy I mentioned was James. The second guy was Edward."

"Okay, thanks."  
"Welcomes."

"I have to use the bathroom...Where is it? Is it behind this door?"Rosalie asked.

"Umm...no that's the closet. The bathroom is right here." Angela said while pointing to the door across from the closet.

"Thanks."

**With the boys**

"Emmett you ready?" Jasper asked while both boys were outside the door. They couldn't hear anything but who knew what was behind the door.  
"Yup. Lets go in."Emmett said. Then he gulped and turned the door knob.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"Both boys yelled.

* * *

R&R. I hope you liked it. And I'll shut up. :)

* * *


	3. She's Mine

**Chapter Three: What?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. But my dreams won't come true.**

"Dude. What the hell happened in here?"Emmett asked Jasper.  
"I don't know."

The room was a mess. The pillows were all ripped, one of the beds were broken, and a lot of glass on the floor.  
"Are you sure they aren't crazy?"whispered Emmett.  
"I hope not."Jasper whispered back.

Just then a guy came out from the bathroom and saw Emmett and Jasper. He looked at them and went over to one of the non-broken beds and just laid down.  
"Um...Hi?"Emmett said.  
"Yo." The guy said.  
"So...."Jasper said. There was awkward silence in the air with Emmett and Jasper just standing there.

Then another guy with copper hair and green eyes walked in. He at least acknoledged Jasper and Emmett.  
" you guys our roommates?" He asked.

"Yup. We were wondering why the room is such a mess and which beds we get." Emmett told him.

"You get those two beds"he said pointing to the unbroken beds that were currntly not occupied "and I honestly don't know what happened. James?What did you do?"  
"Cecilia is gone Edward, she's gone."James replied.  
"Wow."Edward gasped.  
"Can I ask who Cecilia is?"Jasper politely asked. Emmett nodded his head in agreement.  
"Can I?"Edward asked James.  
"Sure."James said gloomly.

"Cecilia was his girlfriend. They were together for two years."Edward informed Jasper and Emmett.

"Thats sad."Emmett said.

"So, what are your names?"Edward asked Emmett and Jasper.  
"Mine is Jasper and his is Emmett." Jasper spoke for both of them.

"Cool. Lets clean this place up. And then we can ask for another bed."Edward said.

"Alright."

"Em, he isn't so bad. Although I think that James needs therepy or something."Jasper whispered to Emmett.  
"Your right."Emmett whispered back. The three of them (Edward, Jasper, and Emmett) were cleaning up the room. James was lying down just staring at the ceiling.

"Looks like were done."Edward said after 2 hours of cleaning. "All we have to do is ask for another bed."  
"Alright, lets go."Jasper groaned.

The three of them dragged themselves outside. That was when they saw the girls.  
"I wonder who they are."Edward asked Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper shared a look and then Jasper said the unexpected.  
"The shortest girl is mine."

"The blonde is mine."

"The brown haired girl is mine."

All three of them turned around and saw Mike.  
"What up Mike?"Emmett said smiling. At least he didn't have to worry about Bella. Or so he thought.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked Mike, jealously hinted in his tone.  
"Well we're going to go out to eat tonight. I thought that even though I just met her I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."Mike said proudly.  
"Mike, you do know that you two don't live in the same town probably." Emmett said.  
"Well, where does she live?"  
"In Forks. Forks, Washington."Jasper told Mike.  
"Really? I live in Port Angeles."  
"Well, then. I guess I'm wrong."Emmett said sad cause he didn't want to see Mike so often.

Edward was happy. He lived in Port Angeles too. But was moving to Forks. Then he remembered that Mike was going to ask the brown haired girl out.  
"What's her name?"Edward asked Emmett.  
"Who the brown haired?"  
"Yup."  
"Her name is Bella and in case you didn't hear she's mine."Mike told Edward aggravated that he Edward wanted to know. He was already getting jealous of Edward.  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard you."Edward said carelessly. He was going to get Bella. He could feel it.

**Happy Valentine's Day. I can't believe I finished this and can upload both chapters one day. Lemme try for chapter 4. R&R. All writers love them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii! I am sooooo! Sorry that it's so late... I've been busy with school. Its boring and sooo hard. ******** But yeah... anyway. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Four:**

It was two days after the group had arrived at Camp Bloom. Edward was thinking of a way to talk to Bella without anyone finding out. He wasn't normally one to fall for someone so quickly. Especially someone who had a boyfriend. Bella had accepted Mike's offer of being his girlfriend. Now where ever you went you saw them together. Mike would sometimes see Edward. When he did he smiled and said hi, then he diverted his attention back to Bella. Bella would never pay attention to him. That was until the morning when Edward decided to take a jog.

**Edward**

Why won't she notice me? Am I just not good enough for her? Ughhh! I'm not one to want to break-up anyone's relationship but I just want to break her up with Mike. But why am I so jealous? I just... Wait is that her? Without Mike?! Edward jogged a little closer. Sure enough it was Bella. I looked ahead of her and saw that she was going to trip on that rock if she wasn't looking. I looked more closely at her and saw that she had her headphones on. She would probably not hear me. So I decided to run behind her in case she tripped. As I predicted she tripped over the rock. I put my arms around her to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself. Then I slowly lifted her up.

Her eyes. Her voice. Her lips. She was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes, a melodic voice, and full pink lips. She was the most beautiful person I ever saw. Even if I already saw her she was even more beautiful up close. But she wouldn't and couldn't be mine. Mike would never want to let her go.

**Bella**

When I got up I felt all stiff. Going for a run would be good for me. I haven't run much since 1 week before I was home. I got ready and took my I-pod. Then when I got onto the field I decided to warm up so I wouldn't pull a muscle. I got up and started running. The first song that came up was "Hate that I love you" by Rihanna Ft. Ne-Yo. She thought about her and Mike's relationship. Did she love him yet? She couldn't. It had only been two days. Somehow she _thought _that she did.

**Bella**

"AH!" I screamed. I tripped over a rock. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. But didn't feel it. All I felt were two arms around me keeping me from hurting myself. Wait. Who's holding me?

"Um? Hello?" I said. "Thanks."

"Huh? Oh… um… you're welcome." The guy said. I have been here for two days and never saw him. I would remember because his voice. It was music to my ears. Wait what was I thinking? I had a boyfriend who I…loved? I turned around and saw his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. His face was well defined and he was pale. Just like me. He was beautiful. Could he be Edward Cullen? Or even James?

"My name's Bella." Did I just say that? That was utterly brilliant. Not.

"My name's Edward. Edward Cullen." Uh-oh. _Edward Cullen._ Why?! Why?! WHY?! Why did Edward have to be gorgeous? I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Why did they have to be so beautiful?

"Umm… Hi." Again. That was a brilliant response. But I couldn't for words. He was too captivating. Then I noticed that he didn't let me go at all. Instead he turned me around to meet his face. I blushed deep scarlet. He must have noticed at the same time because he helped me stand and let go.

I instantly missed the warmth of his body. He was wearing an 'Adidas' shirt with basketball shorts. G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. Then before my mind caught up with my actions I kissed him. He was still for a second or two then responded. Boy, I was happy. Then I realized what I was doing and broke away. He was clearly stunned. So was I. How come I didn't feel guilty for kissing him when I was with Mike?

I was so ashamed of myself that I just took off and ran like my life depended on it. And luckily I didn't fall.

I ran to my bed and just collapsed on it with tears streaming down my cheeks. Alice probably heard me and woke up. She saw me and jumped up to comfort me.

"Aw. Sweetie, what happened?" Alice said softly.

"Ali, I-I-I kissed him."

"Who? Mike?"

"No. Edward." I whispered.

"What?! Rosalie! Angela! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE! NOW!" Alice screamed.

"AH! OW!" Angela stated. She probably fell off her bed. But I didn't see seeing how I couldn't lift my head up.

"WHAT HAPPENED? IS THERE A FIRE?" Rosalie yelled. She was clearly confused.

Then they saw me.

"Aw. What happened?" Both Rosalie and Angela asked me.

"She kissed him."

"Who? Mike?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Edward wasn't it." Angela inquired.

"Yup." Alice answered for me.

**So… Not much of a cliffy. At least I don't think it was… X| But hey! She kissed Edward. On the 4****th**** chapter, too! R&R please? They make me happier, and I might be able to think of another chapter faster.**

**I know that this wasn't a long chapter for a long wait (2 months exactly.) but it's just like I said in the beginning. Busy with school. No boys. Lol. ******** Before I forget. I got this idea from another author whose stories I love. Her username is Oxygen. and. Cucumber. She does this thing where you guys can tell her a story that you wrote and she'll 'advertise' it at the end of every chapter. I asked her if I could do that too and she said yes. So if you guys have any stories that you want more people to read then tell me and I'll 'advertise them.**

**Pretty long A.N. but don't worry. Here is the last of it. That is if you're still reading. ********I was wondering if one of you guys would like to be my co-writer...(i think that's what they're called...) Well anyway if you want to just PM me and I'll tell you if you're okay or too late.... ******** Well. I'll try writing part of the next chapter now. ******** Love you guys in a non-creepy way! XD**


End file.
